User talk:Tycio/2012
=February= Re:Categories It's ok by me. But if you want to change it, you'll have to first have to put all the pages into Male Characters category to Male and then I'll delete the male characters category since I can't rename categories. And the same goes for the Female too. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 19:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll be waiting. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 21:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the male/female characters categories. I think schools is fine. Then we can do a sub category for teams and not everyone has to be a part of it. This way, we can actually do a category for Cheering Squad. What do you think? ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 04:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) =March= Re:Mothers opinion I don't know about those two mothers either but I'll look it up. I changed the name of the unknown mother (not Tajima's) and Here it is. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 00:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Removing images from Maria Momoe Well, I removed them because they were in the wrong section, those 2 pictures were placed in the wrong season so thats the reason to change which season they were in. If you actually watched the anime you can spot the difference in 2 seconds... Forgottodohomeworkguy 22:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) =April= Oofuri meme It's a livejournal called oofurikink where users or anons make prompts and writers or artists fill them. It's genius I tell you. It's also very smutty. I read there that Ren's Daddy is named Reiichi. Y'see I don't know if that's legit. Also I've come from a couple other wikis and I've seen the TalkTextReg template and have used it plenty of times. Now here's my thing, is it possible to use it here? I tried to use it to respond to my initiating talk page message and, unfortunately, it did not work. Could you please explain? Thank you, AkurnaSkulblaka 14:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Fanmade! That's very true. That and other non canon things tend to appear in every fandom. Like the Vocaloids, they have a bunch of fanmade ones. And in Naruto; there's the genderbent/sexy jutsu ''Naruko, ''the name changed to make it more feminine. Even though it wasn't canon, it's still very popular among Naruto fanfiction writers, even one of the character options while editing the story on fanfiction.net. Unfortunately, the user was an anon and it was so far back in the meme (1 year) that I don't think it will get a response. Even when recent, questions asked get few responses. It's the prompts that get responses. Although I might make a prompt involving Ren's Daddy and asking that same question. Something might come up! About the template; It's basically a speech bubble that has a link to the user page, talk page, along with dates times and a cool catchphrase and a picture (the picture has to be uploaded to the wiki first, and HTML won't work) It's a template so you can costomize colors and stuff, here's a link to where I've used it: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Depiction_in_Red Just scrool down, and giggle :P Yes, that is Big Windup related! Now I'll talk to the admin on that wiki I sent you and find out how to allow those on here. He's a close friend of mine so he'll be willing to help. I hope, he can be stubborn sometimes. Not to mention he's completely unpredictable. Thanks, AkurnaSkulblaka 06:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pikabe! Or... Abechu I'm still hooked on the Pikachu with Abe's face! Every time I look at that irritated visage, I just have to laugh. The admin responded, and said the same you did. But she didn't mention anything about the template, which is entirely too bad. This wiki must not know about it. I think I'll talk to Kid Vegeta (the admin on the other wiki) and see if it can be introduced! :) AkurnaSkulblaka 21:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Template:TalkTextReg Category:Templates’ :Neat, I personally don't use them myself since I like to save space but it could help with the colorfulness of convos. +y@talk 19:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) =July= Re:Vandals amuck Sorry for not replying earlier, but I'd accept it. Thanks for the offer! ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 22:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC)